Talk:Gary the Gadget Guy
To be honest, G and Maddie are dating and they seem to be intrested in eachother. I mean, G and Aunt Artic broke up and him and Maddie are dating. So do you guys think I should create a final date for those two and ummm... create a wedding? (do NOT hate me for what I just wrote.)--Ms. Maddieworld at your service! 22:08, September 19, 2009 (UTC) No, Aunt Arctic and G are back together, dating secretly. If anyone sees them, Director Benny erases their memory. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 22:13, September 19, 2009 (UTC) WHAT?! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!!!!! But seriously, me, the actual Maddieworld has a crush on G. Proof is that I once had a dream that I was on a date with him XP. WAIT!!!! I just had the craziest idea!!! Jessie invites Aunt Artic on a trip across the universes and accidentaly gets lost, lands in the SSBB universe and gets picked up by other universe hoppers who Aunt Artic does'nt trust so does'nt go with them, and SHE becomes a top class brawler! But she's there for 5 years. So then theres my idea from the begining and blabady blahbady blah, and Aunt Artic comes home in Captain Olimar's rocketship, and finds out about everything! It could be the craziest romance story ever! It has comedy, action and romance!--Ms. Maddieworld at your service! 22:22, September 19, 2009 (UTC) No, but Aunt Arctic and G have been dating even before you got here. The trivia was just erased. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 22:23, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Of course.. I sorta knew that... but my idea is still possible! And besides, I checked out this wiki before I even joined! But, before the action happens, in the very begining, Maddieworld hires Aunt Artic to babysit Jessie and they become best friends, and the reason that Maddie hires her is because she's going out with G!--Ms. Maddieworld at your service! 22:29, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Look, its OOC. Aunt Arctic is G's old flame, and G likes people like him, famous. Maddieworld however, is a video game addict. How can G like a person like that? --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 22:33, September 19, 2009 (UTC) She isn't an ADDICT, she's a famous CRITIC! (not meaning anything mean, of course. And besides, Her mom is the president of Misty Island!)--Ms. Maddieworld at your service! 22:35, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Maddieworld is not a scientist or a writer is she? She isn't that famous either. And its HER mom, not Maddieworld herself. IT IS OOC. I wrote Gary, I know his personality, and what he likes! --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 22:38, September 19, 2009 (UTC) BTW, its physically impossible for a penguin to have two girlfriends. They mate for life. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 22:41, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but about Aunt Artic being famous. It's not about the fame and beauty (BTW Aunt Artic's bald.), i'ts about rescpect and caring for the other penguin. And I'm gonna add Maddie's a virgo (born in August) and I found out a way she's famous! She's is the star in the show Happiness and the first one that pops up in Hyptopia: The Musical!!!!--Ms. Maddieworld at your service! 23:08, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Well that was just hypocritical. It's not about the fame and beauty, then you say She's is the star in the show Happiness and the first one that pops up in Hyptopia: The Musical!. I'm sorry, there is no way that Maddieworld can be G's girlfriend, or anything as civilized as that. Sorry, and this is final. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 23:10, September 19, 2009 (UTC) That's ok, as I figured out that she can be one of G's relative's girlfriends! But you can never stop the actual Maddieworld from having a crush on G.--Ms. Maddieworld at your service! 23:13, September 19, 2009 (UTC) HAPPYFACE!!! I have a great idea! It's sorta like a compromize for the two of us! I'm gonna write an article thats gonna be about Aunt Artic and G getting married, but then Maddieworld gets married with one of G's relatives! It'll have action, horror, romance, and of course, COMEDY!--Ms. Maddieworld at your service! 15:17, September 20, 2009 (UTC) How would you like to Join my Army? It will take down Darktan II and WishFlyx if you join. --Flywish(Try Me) Prepare for your doom! I will destroy you! Bwahahahaaah! -Xorai Weah! -Bochera Watt(Twalk thw pwince of dwarknwess) Hi. Can you please tell me how to keep my inventions from exploding? *BOOM in the background* Ok, i'm not in my turn until 3, 2, 1. Ok, DON'T use Jet Pack fuel, NEVER. --Vicyorus 17:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC)